The Love that Binds Us
by Nari Aizawa
Summary: The 2nd movie
1. Kurama

Story: The Love that Binds Us

Author: Nari Aizawa and Nao

Summary: The 2nd movie "Poltergeist Report" from alternating POV btw Kurama and Hiei.

Parings: Kurama/Hiei and something else…

Warnings: This story contains YAOI. If you don't approve, then why did you come to this story anyway?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho © belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot.

I sat on my futon, waiting patiently for Hiei to come back from watching Yukina. I knew he loved her dearly and never got between that attachment they shared. Yukina was a young yet wise girl. Just like her brother, my lover Hiei. I love him and he loves me. But he always seems distant from me. There's a gap we can't get through.

"What are you thinking about fox?" His deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing much. You weren't gone for very long. How's Yukina doing?" He looked away.

"She's with HIM." I walked over to the window and sat beside the fire demon.

"Kuwabara is doing the same as you are Hiei. To protect her." Hiei glared at me. I hope I didn't upset him. He put his glare down when I flinched.

"She's my sister. I just can't trust HIM around her." I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to me. He lays his head on my shoulder and sighs.

"Don't worry about it koi." I kiss his starburst lightly and place my head on top of it. Hiei suddenly stands up and moves away.

"I have to go. I need to be by myself right now." He looks at me with sad eyes. He wants to stay but is afraid to. "I'm sorry. I'll come back tomorrow." I nod and open the window for him to leave. He looks at me with a sad smile and places a hand on my cheek. I smile and he leaps away in a blur.

My smile fades. I remember when I went to the other Worlds. Things are getting worse. The Sprit World is in trouble. I decided that since Hiei would not come back for awhile I would go see Yusuke. He needed to know about this. Hiei would find somehow. He always does.

I got up and left me room. I saw my mother sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to see Yusuke. I'll be home later." My mother smiled at me. I'm glad she knew what I do when I'm with Yusuke. She trust me not to get hurt to seriously, but she still does not know of my demonic past. I don't want her to know until it's completely necessary.

"Okay Shuuichi. Be careful and whenever you finished what needs to be done come home." She kissed my brow. I hugged her and then left for Genki's.

I arrived to hear Yusuke and Kuwabara discussing something with a young girl and Genki. I walked in quietly and thought about what to say.

"The Sprit World, it was, it was gone." Everyone gasped at my words. Oops. Wrong way to phrase that.

"Let Keiko tend to Boton. We will discuss this elsewhere." Genki was smart in suggesting that. We walked to the shrine room and sat in a small circle. Everyone looked to me.

"Actually, that is not accurate. I should say, it was completely covered by water." I rephrased my words to be more precise.

"But why?" Kuwabara asked. He must have not believed what I saw.

"Some immeasurably strong power must have gained control." I hope he understood that.

"No way." Guess not.

"What could have the power to do that to the Spirit World?" Genki was wise in saying that.

"When I was there, some phantoms wearing the symbol of a cross on their foreheads were frantically looking for something." I hope that they could understand that much.

"Oh, it must have been the Nether World." The little girl said. *Damn. I hoped it wasn't them.*

"Nether World?" Yusuke questioned. I began to trail off in thinking. *The Nether World. He must have escaped. That's not a good sign.* Then I felt a familiar ki. *Hiei…* I smiled faintly in realizing it was him. Everyone started standing up, so I went outside to look for Hiei.


	2. Hiei

Story: The Love that Binds Us

Author: Nari Aizawa and Nao

Summary: The 2nd movie "Poltergeist Report" from alternating POV btw Kurama and Hiei.

Parings: Kurama/Hiei and something else…

Warnings: This story contains YAOI. If you don't approve, then why did you come to this story anyway?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho © belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot.

I could feel his ki. Kurama is here. *Hn. I won't let it bother me.* I trust Kurama with my life but sometimes I wonder if he'll just throw me to the side. I decided that I wanted to know what they were talking about. *The Nether World. Well in any case, it has nothing to do with me.* I leapt form the tree I was perched on and flitted away. Until…I felt her ki…

"Yukina? Yukina's here?! WHOO!" The stupid oaf. Prancing around like an idiot. I jumped down to see her talking to him.

"Yukina…" I felt anguish wash over me.

"So, Hiei. Why don't you tell Yukina you're her older brother?" *Kurama. Why did you ask that?* I turn and give him a soft glare.

"I don't need your advice." He looks at me with a small smile.

"You know what's happen to the Spirit World. The condition it is in. This is no ordinary event." Kurama walks towards me.

"Hn. How would I know?" I blur away. I didn't want to go, but… *Damn you Kurama!*

They finally decided to got to the elementals sites to get the Spirit World back. I tag along to keep an eye on Kurama and to go to one of the sites. After seeing the 1st site get turned to Nether World energy, I decided to go and protect another site. Kurama could take care of himself. But this feeling, I don't know why but I know something bad is going to happen to him. I shook my head of these thoughts for now. I had to concentrate on the task at hand.

I stood on top of a large skyscraper, searching for the site. "It's over there." I jump off the building and head for the site. I see out of the corner of my eye, a demon smashes through the window. I jump out to the way and fell another demon behind me. We fall to the highway below us and cause a huge crash. *Stupid ningen.* I jump off. "Don't mess with me!" I slice the demon in half. The other makes a stab at me but misses. I slice him down as well and stand for a moment.

I look over to see a huge demon. He opens his so-called Jagan. I feel pain course through my entire body. I'm thrown backwards and smash into a window. I could feel myself falling. I open my eyes just as I hit the water. *Damn you.* I jump out and see the site is destroyed. *Now what?* I go to find Kurama and the others. *I hope they have better luck.*


	3. Kurama

Story: The Love that Binds Us

Author: Nari Aizawa and Nao

Summary: The 2nd movie "Poltergeist Report" from alternating POV btw Kurama and Hiei.

Parings: Kurama/Hiei and something else…

Warnings: This story contains YAOI. If you don't approve, then why did you come to this story anyway?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho © belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot.

After spitting up to go protect the Elemental Sites, I kept an eye on Hiei's spirit energy, just to make sure he was okay. I wanted to be working with him, but he seems distant from me. And this nagging feeling that something dreadful is going to happen isn't helping the situation. I finally reach the site and use my power to awaken it.

"Yes." I start to gain control of its power when I heard a voice. "Who's that?"

"Who is that? I can't believe you would say that to your old partner." The voice said.

"Kuronue?" 

"Or do you mean to say you have forgotten your terrible past.・A train passed by and it showed me the truth. I gasped at the site of my old partner. "Hello Kurama." 

"You're still alive?・I couldn't believe he was alive. This had to be a trick.

"Try to remember that day, that day we snuck into the palace of the Demon World…" My mind filled with the images of the day he died. But they were different. They seemed so real. Like it was happening all over again.

"You deliberately cut my pendent in order to trap me. You sacrificed me, so you alone could escape." 

"No, no that's not what happened.・Put my hand against my head to try to block the images.

"How dare you say that to me, after trying to kill me." He was pulling further and further into his dark hole. I try to escape but can't be set free. The images are to horrific for my mind to stand.

"What are you talking about? That day I tired to save you." My head was in great pain. Why wouldn't he listen to me.

"You set a trap for me to die, while you saved yourself." His eyes were so cold looking. I saw my reflection in them and then saw my demon self. I could never do that to anyone I cared for. "PAY!" He threw a sithe at me. I tired to dodge but it still struck me. Pain left my head and went to my side. He swung again but this time at the Elemental Site. The Nether World power spilled from it. Goodbye. Old partner." He disappeared.

Where have you gone? Kuronue?!" I fell to ground. My energy was low. Try as I might I couldn't get up. The I felt Hiei's energy fall as well. *Oh no. Please hold on.* I got up and ran for Yusuke. He must have a plan. I took to the trees like Hiei would do. I ignored my pain. *I hope Hiei follows me to Yusuke.*


End file.
